Akane Hiura
|Blood Type = O |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Red |Eye Color = Magenta |Status = Alive |Class = B |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Team = Nasu Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #13 |Position = Sniper |Occupation = Border Combatant Middle School Student |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Tōru Narasaka |Teammates = Rei Nasu (Leader) Yūko Kumagai Sayoko Shiki (Operator) |Relatives = Father Mother Older Brother |Main = Eaglet Ibis Shield Lightning |Subs = Bagworm Shield Meteor |Type = Normal |Manga = Chapter 94 |Anime = Episode 43 |Voice Jap = }} |Hiura Akane}} is a B-rank Sniper and a member of Nasu Unit. Appearance Hiura is a light-skinned, short girl with bright red hair tied in twintails on the lower back of her head. She has large, round magenta eyes. She usually wears a purple cabbie hat on her head. Her uniform consists in a futuristic-looking white body-fit top with a square collar, purple gloves, an indigo belt that wraps partially around her waist, and a shoulder strap exposed on her right side. The uniform sports six fake buttons arranged in two columns of three and a seventh right underneath the collar, on the right side; on the left is Border's emblem. The attire is completed by black pants that connect into knee-high purple boots, fingerless gloves and a cabbie hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. Personality Hiura has a cheerful, affable and goofy personality. She has a tendency to cry easily, at least over her future separation from her teammates, whom she is very fond of, and their efforts to climb up the ranks together before that time comes. Their pledge to do so makes her more motivated and daring than usual in rank battles. She has a tendency to be oblivious.Volume 12 Character Profiles She admires skilled Snipers, especially her mentor, whose disciple she is proud to be, as well as of being a member of Nasu Unit. She adores cats, smiling brightly just from seeing one, and obsessing over whether they want to be petted or not. Relationships Rei Nasu Nasu cares about her teammate and found more motivation to rank higher when she heard about Akane moving. Nasu addresses her by her first name followed by the suffix ''-chan'' whereas Hiura uses her surname and the honorific ''-senpai'', reflecting their closeness as well as Hiura's respect for her captain. Yūko Kumagai Hiura was scouted by Kumagai, who is classmates with her brother. Kumagai is somewhat of a mentor figure to her and directs her in combat. As with the other members of the unit, however, their relationship also extends beyond that into friendship, with Kumagai being genuinely saddened at the prospect of Hiura leaving the team. Hiura addresses Kumagai by her surname followed by the honorific ''-senpai'', while Kumagai uses her first name, without honorifics. Sayoko Shiki Shiki and Hiura are friends as well as teammates. Shiki has a habit of teasing Hiura about her tearful outbursts and addresses her by her first name, without honorifics. Tōru Narasaka Narasaka became Hiura's mentor at his cousin Nasu's request. She is very proud to be his disciple and enthusiastically congratulates him on his ranking first after practice. Chika Amatori Both being Snipers, Hiura and Chika meet at joint Sniper training after the ranked match. They quickly befriend each other, forming a friendly rivalry, and promise a rematch between their teams. Since then, Hiura, Chika and Natsume have taken to practicing together after joint Sniper practice. Izuho Natsume They also meet in the Sniper training, with Hiura becoming ecstatic upon seeing Natsume's cat, and they quickly befriend each other. Since then, Hiura, Natsume and Chika have taken to practicing together after joint Sniper practice. Isami Tōma They seem to be on good terms, with Hiura being impressed by his accuracy. She envied him when Natsume's cat chose to sit on his head. Yuzuru Ema Ema and Hiura seem to be on good terms, with the latter being impressed by his accuracy. She consistently noted that he ranked low in joint Sniper practice, but did not know it was due to him slacking off until Narasaka pointed it out to her. They began to practice side by side afterwards, together with Chika, Natsume and Tōma. She addresses him by his surname. Kōji Oki Hiura and Oki are on good terms. After she heard him say that he has trouble sniping cute girls, Hiura asks him if he would be able to shoot at her, and she rejoices when he says that he would indeed be conflicted. She addresses him by his surname followed by the honorific ''-senpai'', while he uses her surname and the suffix ''-chan''. Shun Midorikawa The two know each other and seem to be on good terms, enough for Hiura to call Midorikawa by his first name, to which she appends the honorific ''-kun''. Quotes * (To her teammates) "Guys, I'm so sorry! I wanted to stay on this squad!" * (To Nasu) "You were amazing against four opponents! I couldn't do anything... Waah!" * (To Natsume, about her cat) "Is she okay with being petted...?! I can't tell from her expression!" Trivia * means "deep red" or "madder". means "sun shore" or "sun riverbank". * She likes collecting hats, cats, and soft serve ice cream. * Before Chika and Natsume joined Border, Hiura was the youngest female Sniper. * Hiura is the younger sister of a classmate of Kumagai's, but doesn’t know that her own brother has a crush on Kumagai. References Navigation Category:Akane Hiura Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Sniper Category:Alive Category:B-rank Category:Nasu Unit Category:Border Category:Combatant Category:Characters born in July Category:Characters with O-type blood